Apple & Cinnamon
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: A single moment of spontaneity had a way of changing her life forever.


AN: Finding something completely random from years ago sure has its way of sparking ideas! Warning: mentions of rape, abuse, violence, angst, and drama are all thrown in here. Happy reading~

Summary: A single moment of spontaneity had a way of changing her life forever.

Apple &amp; Cinnamon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Notice

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"When the heart is down and the soul is heavy, the eyes can only speak the language of tears"  
― Ikechukwu Izuakor

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"C'mon Xion, think! Think! Think!" sweaty palms grasped a door knob, twisting and turning and trying to desperately open it as a deep voice echoed her name in the distance, calling her like a predator.

"Oh! He's coming! He's coming! Think, Xion! Think!" heart racing and panic rising as she tried to bite her bottom lip to stop her from crying out. This wasn't how she planned to spend her evening. To be scared and trying to run away from her boyfriend.

"Xion" the voice called out as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Knowing that she was trapped, Xion gave up on her effort to pry the balcony's door open as she opted to hide under the bed in the guest bedroom. Seeing the light come in from the door opening as it silently creaked, she knew that he was in here with her. Petrified she tried her hardest to not whimper loud or let her panic get the better of her.

"You know better than to run away" the voice spoke clear and close to her as the tears blurred her vision. She watched him walk back and forth as she gulped and tried to stay calm.

"You know better than to get me mad" the voice was hard and even closer than before as she felt a tight pressure on her ankles.

Screaming and thrashing on the carpeted floor, she was pulled out from underneath the bed. Xion finally cried out as her boyfriend hovered over her with a dark brown leather belt. "P-P-Please s-s-s-s-stop!" she hyperventilated as he gripped the belt and lifted her shirt up.

"No!" her pleas muffled as the night went on.

The belt handled like a whip, crackling, slashing, and reopening old wounds. The rough material etching itself onto her skin and embedding into every nook and cranny of her memories.

Hearing him unzip his pants, she whimpered, tired and unable to fight back. "No…" she faintly protested as she felt him take her panties off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rubbing her thin arms, she wore a dark gray long sleeved sweater that fit her like a dress. Holding herself as if shunning away the world, she made her way through the courtyard. The fresh bruises reopened old scars and left her in agonizing pain. She could barely walk as every inch of her felt used and abused. She felt dirty and suicidal.

Quietly making her way past all the laughing teenagers joking around as if they didn't have a single care in the world; she focused on the ground, watching each brick step with empty fascination, she hoped that no one would stop her.

"Vanitas, you fatass! Give me back my breakfast burrito!"

"You snooze, you lose, Ven!"

Trying to quicken her step as she passed this particular group of friends, her body pulsed and urged her to stop forcing it to move faster than it currently could.

"'Morning, Xion!" a sweet voice greeted as Xion licked her dry cracked lips.

Looking up she saw Namine waving her hand happily as she smiled and held her boyfriend's hand in the other. Xion wanted to greet her back but her voice was strained from screaming so much last night. She simply nodded as Namine made signs for her to come closer to the group.

"How was your sunday?" Namine innocently asked.

Xion's eyes widened as she heard her own screams and saw herself being beaten and forced into rough sex that she so desperately protested. Asking how her weekend went triggered her to have horrendous flashbacks as she suddenly couldn't breathe.

Choking on air she roughly coughed, wanting to vomit as everyone in the group stopped what they were doing. Vanitas was the first to act quickly as he jumped off the low balcony of the stairway. He gently took her hand and led her to the nearby bushes. If she really needed to vomit she could do it in the bushes where a mess wouldn't happen.

Crying as she threw up what little breakfast she ate that morning, she coughed and fell to the floor. Vanitas crouched next to her as he tried to soothe her back but it only made her flinch and shy away from his gentle foreign touch.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked taking her by surprise, offering her his water bottle. This was the first time they've ever spoken to each other as she nodded and turned down his offer. "T-T-Thanks" she quickly got up from the ground and weakly ran away.

"Huh, she's a weird one" Vanitas thought out loud as he watched her disappear.

Hearing the bell ring, he joined his group of friends again as they went to their homeroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xion wanted to cut herself. She wanted to feel like there was more to life. If she wasn't so broken she could have the luxury of self inflicting her own pain but instead she already has someone that does that for her. Pain reassured that there was life in something, that it strengthened and rebuild something from the ashes. Pain was like the fire that kept something alive and burning, determined and focused. Pain was the last thing she wanted to ever feel again. Once she had a taste, she wanted out.

She couldn't stand the sleepless nights caused by nightmares and screaming, the insomnia that haunted her delirious sleep deprived mind. She couldn't stand seeing her own skin and imagining an area that wasn't bloody, broken, purple, and bruised. She wanted to believe that all girls were born as princesses but somehow her fairy godmother must have gotten lost in the dark woods, taking a left turn into a black forest and bringing her back a prince with the heart of coal.

She wanted to so badly escape her reality but she couldn't scream for help. Her tongue was cut out as soon as she learned the truth behind her boyfriend's façade. Xion wanted to say she was happy and she did so to her parents. It was a lie but she didn't want to burden them with the truth. If she talked negatively about her boyfriend to her friends, she knew that some way he'd know and she'd end up paying for it. Everything wasn't worth it. What kept her in all this torturous hell was her selfless nature that didn't want to break his heart or at least whatever was left of it.

Xion wanted to call herself pretty but if anyone lifted her shirt, they would see all the nightmares she's endured. She wanted to dress like a girl but her wounds left her looking like a greasy tomboy. She wanted to laugh and lose herself in her friends but her laughter turned into hot tears and her friends turned into harsh bitter reminders of the nice things she could never have.

Excusing herself from class to use the restroom, Xion made her way down the empty hallway. Inside the empty restroom, she turned on the sink and washed her face leaning into the sink. When she looked up to see her reflection in the mirror, her sudden gasped was muffled by her boyfriend's rough hands.

"What did I tell you about talking to those people?" he calmly asked.

Her heart rate rose as she muffled her response. "I can't hear you" he said.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-ry!" she stuttered as he let her go.

Apologizes and praises for him seemed to be the only words in her dictionary.

"Remember Xion, you're a nobody. You're not meant to have friends nor look at anyone that isn't me. You're a puppet that moves to my every will and loyally obeys" he caressed her hips as he lifted her long sweater. "My cute and dirty girl, you know that I only punish you because I love you, don't you?" he began to slide his hands to the buttons and zipper of her jeans, letting the freed fabric cling onto her skin. Ghostly touches taunting her fragile skin as he prepared to touch underneath the rim of her panties.

"I l-l-lo-lo-lo-love y-y-you too" she forced the words out as he had his way with her, forcing her to go down on the tiled floor.

She had long forgotten what it felt like to be ashamed and ridiculed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mindlessly moving from class to class, she didn't notice the time pass by as her body guided her to the cafeteria room. Waiting in line, she took a tray and grabbed a water bottle and an apple. She knew she should eat more but sleep deprivation, body exhaustion, and mental tiredness left her with little to no appetite. She ate enough to stay alive but there were days where she felt like it was pointless.

Paying for her food, she got out of line and ended up bumping into someone else. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she picked up her water bottle and red apple that started to roll away. The person she accidentally bumped into got up from the ground picking up his box of apple juice. "It's no big deal" he said as she turned around and faced him.

Rapidly bowing her head she apologized again, "S-Sorry Vanitas! Thank you for earlier! Bye!"

"Whoa hey, do you have some hot date or something? What's the rush?" he asked as she hesitated to stay near him longer, knowing that her boyfriend was watching and waiting for her.

"You know Namine was really worried about you. I thought that she's your best friend?" he asked her before she could reply.

"She was" she said as she briefly looked into his eyes. They were a bright golden color that reminded her of warm sand on the ocean floor. "Err… I mean, she is!" Xion corrected herself and walked off. She knew she was being rude by leaving in the middle of a conversation but she knew she'd pay later for those short thirty seconds she even had a conversation with another human being that wasn't her boyfriend or parents.

"You're late" he said as she set her tray down sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry" she confidently apologized without stuttering.

"What were you and Vanitas discussing?" he calmly asked as she tried not to think about how warm those golden eyes were. They looked loving and most of all beautiful.

"N-Nothing, I just bumped into him" she replied knowing that he probably wouldn't believe her.

"Hmm…" he paused and narrowed his eyes at her, "Very well" he said as he put on his reading glasses and opened up his book. A bowl with a half-eaten salad and a bottle of iced tea were left untouched on his tray as she nibbled on her red apple.

They didn't converse as much as they used to. In the past they would happily engage into debates about books, poems, movies, and recommendations. In the past he was caring and sweet and she didn't mind that he was a book worm. She found him fascinating and well educated. In the past is where she left her happiness as something changed inside of him. She didn't know who or what else to blame but herself.

"Hey, Zexion! Put that book down and have some fun man! Christmas party at Axel's tonight!" a jock approached their table as he handed Xion the invitation. "Wear something nice for me, Xion!" he winked at her.

Xion wished he hadn't not knowing if her boyfriend would punish her later for that or not depending on his mood.

"Imbeciles" Zexion harshly whispered to himself as he continued to read his book in silence.

"Z-Z-Zexion… do… do…"

"I hate it when you stutter, you know that"

Taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling she spoke up holding the invite. "Can we please go? To the party, I mean. I know you don't like big crowds and that you're not fond of parties but can I selfishly ask for this? Just this one night, please" Xion begged in the most calm way she could without breaking and sounding desperate for a date that didn't involve him inflicting any kind of pain to her.

"Just this once? And what will you do in return for me?"

"I love you, you don't have to worry. I'll do whatever you say" she shut her eyes and pleaded in her head.

She heard him chuckle and agree, "Very well then. Just this once you hear me?"

"T-Thank you" she opened her eyes, a brief glimmer of happiness shone in her deep blue eyes as she excused herself to her next class. Zexion's schedule was empty for the most part allowing him free time for the majority of the day and while that used to make her sad, she couldn't be more happier to know that she didn't have any classes with him. Xion wanted to skip if she weren't in so much pain.

In the distance, Vanitas zoned out his friends laughing and goofing off as he watched Xion make her way out. For once she looked lively and well and he wanted to see more of that finding her mysterious and a bit weird but his vision was blocked when Zexion followed behind her.

Zexion briefly turned his head and noticed Vanitas staring in their direction. Not liking the way that he was walking behind Xion as if he were a predator on the prowl, Vanitas did the only thing that came to mind. Growling and narrowing his eyes, he flipped off Zexion and coolly made his way out the cafeteria with his hands in his jean pockets.

He didn't know why it bugged him so much or the fact that he suddenly noticed Xion. She was pretty invisible even among their own group since she acted most days as if she were trying to avoid getting the plague.

Yawning he mentally shrugged it off and ruffled his cousin's hair as he joined in with their group's laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I'm sorry I can't really talk in person and that I'm always so awkward _

_-Xi_

_It's fine, you're my best friend no matter the distance. Is everything okay with you? No family or boyfriend problems?_

_-Nami_

Xion stared at her phone and hesitated. She so badly wanted to tell someone and get some sort of help but she was scared of what would happen to Zexion. He could be thrown in jail because of her and as foolish as it was, a part of her still loved him. Staring at her phone she knew that she could easily spill her guts out because her phone was the only sacred thing she owned. Her body and her friends were all in Zexion's hands but he allowed her to keep her phone. She just made sure to always clear out her phone every single night in fear that he might want to read her text conversations or see the history of her call logs one of these days.

_Everything's fine_

_-Xi _

She lied as she heavily sighed and tried to drift her mind to other thoughts as she waited for a reply but her thoughts were clouded by warm sand glistening under the calm clear ocean waters. She felt warm and at home thinking of its bright golden light. Overly excited for the party, she forgot where that thought even came from as her phone dinged.

_You know I love you right?_

_-Nami_

Xion paused as she tried hard to not picture Zexion saying those words to her. The word 'love' itself became tainted and twisted. It triggered things that she wished she didn't have to replay in her mind 24/7. It was hard to forget things when her reality was a nightmare for all. It wasn't just 'being a teenager' type of thing.

_I love you too. :)_

_-Xi _

Xion added a smiley face knowing that Namine wouldn't buy it unless she expressed herself. It was hard to even put something as simple as a smiley face onto a conversation when the majority of her conversations were with Zexion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the night of the party, Zexion held Xion's hand tightly to the point of hurting her. She felt a numbing sensation as if she was starting to lose blood circulation on her right hand. They stood at the entrance of the house that the party was being held in. "If you leave my sight you'll be punished. Is that understood?" he told her as she nodded, "Yes" she shook her hand trying to escape his hold as the front door was opened.

"Look at you! The book worm cleans up pretty nicely!" the party host teased.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Very amusing"

"Looking pretty cute there, Xion!"

"T-Thank you, Axel" Xion meekly replied and looked down at the ground as Zexion took her hand again and made his way through the crowd trying to find his friends. Xion didn't like his friends at all but she stayed obedient as she watched Namine and her group of friends from a distance. They were all outside by the pool and jacuzzi in the backyard while she was stuck inside like a trophy wife.

Xion had nothing better to do than sit in a chair next to the lit chimney as Zexion and his friends talked in a corner about some political book they all recently read. It felt more like a fancy cocktail party than a chill christmas holiday house party.

Wearing a red long sleeved woolen A-line dress, she couldn't show it off to Namine to surprise her with something feminine looking as her best friend became accustomed to seeing her only wear baggy sweaters and oversized long sleeved shirts.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she quickly took it out of her dress pocket and unlocked her phone.

_Hey, where are you?_

_-Nami_

_I'm here. Inside._

_-Xi _

_Are you going to come hang out with us out here? The twins are in the jacuzzi playing with beach balls while Vanitas and Olette are roasting marshmallows on the fire pit. Vani brought his dog with him, he's so cute! _

_-Nami_

_I can't. I'm sorry. _

_-Xi_

Xion heavily sighed, she regretted ever believing that she could have a bit of fun for once with her own group of friends. Sooner or later Zexion would get his wish – she'd be left alone with no friends and only him to rely on. Before having Namine make a scene by dragging her away, Xion decided to send her another quick message.

_I'm keeping Zexion company. I'll see you tomorrow night for our sleepover… that is… if you still want to come over. _

_-Xi_

_Of course I do! I miss you so much but it'd also be nice to see you here. _

_-Nami_

_Hey, pretend that you're going to the restroom_

_-Nami_

…_Why?_

_-Xi_

_So you can sneak and come over here, duh! :p_

_-Nami_

_I can't. Zexion will be able to see me._

_-Xi _

_I swear he can be such an ass sometimes!_

_-Nami_

_You have no idea… __What about upstairs? Do you think Axel would mind?_

_-Xi_

_If he thinks some hot lesbian action before christmas will happen? You kidding? Not likely! _

_-Nami _

_Lol. Then I'll meet you up there. _

_-Xi_

_Sounds like a plan. I'll get Vani to guard the door so us girls can chat. _

_-Nami _

_You and Olette? And please don't ask that of Vanitas._

_-Xi_

_Yep! And who has ever dared question whatever Vani does? He's a wild card that most guys fear! Don't worry! He's getting pretty bored and running out of peanut butter for his dog. _

_-Nami_

…_Okay if you say so._

_-Xi_

Xion sighed again, not liking the idea of having Vanitas involved in this. If Zexion were to get suspicious and go upstairs to find Vanitas guarding a door whether from the inside or out – it'd spell nothing but trouble for her. Zexion didn't seem like it, in fact he didn't seem like the monster he truly was behind closed doors but he had an intense jealous streak. Female or male, it didn't matter what or who Xion was with – he'd always punish her if she wasn't with himself or her parents.

"Zexion, I'm going to the restroom" Xion got up and smoothed out her red dress.

He gave her a look that she knew all too well silently telling her that she better not take too long, "Very well" he simply said nodding his head as he went back to his book discussion.

Turning her back to him, she rolled her eyes and made her way through the small crowd of people. The wooden steps of the stairs creaked beneath her black mary jane wedges. Down the hall past the restroom a small rustling noise caught her attention as she watched a figure hop through the opened window into the hall. Seeing black spiky hair, she thought she saw golden eyes glow in the dim light as she found the hallway light switch and flipped it on.

"Vanitas!" she called out momentarily surprised.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked as he massaged his neck.

"N-No, just caught me by surprise. Did you just climb up to the second floor?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why didn't you just take the stairs like-"

"Like normal people? Nah, too risky" he chuckled.

Xion cracked a small smile at that as she touched her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she even smiled a little. "Are the girls taking the same way up?" she asked.

Vanitas smirked crossing his arms, "They got scared and then called me a pervert for insisting that they should go first. I was only looking out for them but hey, if they wanna fall on their asses' then fine by me. They quit and opted for the same way you got up here"

"I see" she forced another smile as Vanitas walked past her and opened the door to Axel's room. "After you, m'lady" he bowed like a gentleman and waited for her to go into the room first.

Xion hesitated as she tried to not think of all the times that she's been thrown onto a bed to be violated in an animalistic way. She had to tell her mind that Vanitas was only trying to be nice and goof off a bit. He wasn't going to rape her or start to hit her for the smallest of things.

"We can wait inside here for them. I think Olette was trying to get Ven out of the jacuzzi so he wouldn't catch a cold" Vanitas sighed, "Ahh… I swear she baby's him too much sometimes"

"Must be nice" she absentmindedly thought out loud. It must have felt nice to be looked after and thinking about your lover's well being. If Zexion ever got sick, she would mentally celebrate because he was a lot nicer when he wasn't feeling well. She'd be expected to take care of him and if she did a poor job, she could expect a nice beating once his full strength returned.

Snapping out of her thoughts she tried not to think of the 'situation' she was currently in. Alone in a bedroom with a guy that she barely knew. Xion was only really friends with Namine and Olette and didn't really notice their boyfriends or Vanitas who would tag along.

He was a punk that no one wanted to mess with and the teachers hated him to the core but he wasn't a bad person. Namine and Olette were dating twins who happened to be Vanitas' cousins. He always seemed to be taking care of them all and Xion admired that but right now she was alone in a room with him. Not having the others made her slightly paranoid not knowing how he'd act alone or if Zexion would question why she was taking forever.

Feeling paranoid and as if the room was going to swallow her up unless she left at that exact moment – Xion backed away slowly into the door frame and with a shaky hand, she twisted the knob and ran out with a desperate, "I'm so sorry!"

Vanitas didn't know what to say and he couldn't say much as he watched her freak out and ran out. Seeing a dark purple cell phone on the floor he figured that she must have dropped it as he picked it up and decided to do something that he wouldn't normally do. He knew curiosity killed the cat and even if it were true, he felt daring looking at his odds.

Walking out of the room himself, Vanitas saw Namine and Olette walking up to him. "Hey did you guys see Xion on your way up?" he asked.

Namine frowned, "No, did she leave?"

"Yeah, we were in the room waiting for you guys. Next thing I know, she freaked and fled"

"Did she say anything?" Olette wondered.

"Not really" Vanitas shrugged, "Anyways I'm getting bored here. I'm heading home, catch you guys later" he yawned as his red tongue piercing caught the reflection of the hallway's light. Waving his hand as he descended down the stairs, Namine and Olette frowned.

"Should we try asking Zexion?" Olette asked as Namine shook her head having a bad feeling about that. "No, I'm sure she'll just text me later and besides I don't think she'd just go home alone"

"Hey man! Are you crashing so soon?" Axel shook Vanitas hand with a complicated hand shake as Vanitas nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm beat. Besides I'm on babysitting my little brother duties tonight so I'll catch you later"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Look at you, big brother Vani! Okay, I understand. Family first, right?"

Vanitas smirked, taking out a cigarette from Axel's spiked leather jacket. "Got a light?"

Axel laughed, "When don't I?" he said as he lit the cig. "You normally don't smoke unless you're stressed"

"I just have a lot on my mind lately. Oh and hey if you see Xion, do me a favor and give her, her phone back. I saw her drop it and wasn't fast enough to catch up to her. Don't tell her I found it"

Axel didn't question his weird last request, taking the feminine looking cell phone he nodded, "Sure thing, man!"

Zipping his black hoodie, Vanitas whistle for his dog and made his way out into the cold night and walked home. Taking in a long drag to warm himself up, he mentally sighed. "Who exactly are you, Xion?" he asked the cold wind as his dog howled at the full moon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Feeling as if the walls were closing in on her, Xion gasped for air as her petite frame shook and shivered in the corner of the bathroom floor. She was thankful that Axel's house had more than one bathroom as she locked herself in and tried to calm down. Crying, she already knew that Zexion would punish her no matter what excuse she'd give him. She felt both embarrassed and disgusted with herself, she couldn't even hold a decent conversation with another human being for very long. She wanted to so badly pretend like nothing was wrong. She wanted to walk in the clouds and smile like she meant it.

Hearing a knock on the door and seeing the doorknob rattling – Xion jolted as she heard Zexion's voice. "Xion, open up" he ordered as she tried to compose herself. She could have easily picked at the lock on the window and made her escape through the roof but she felt Zexion in all his literary jargon would mock her of having an undeserving and anti-climactic death if she didn't survive the fall that is.

Mentally commanding her feet to move and for her hands to open the door, she obeyed and did as she was told. Zexion quickly rushed in and locked the door behind him as he eyed her up and down. Her dress was wrinkled and her make up smeared.

"Who was in here with you?" he viciously asked as the air smelled like a mix of her perfume, fainted cologne, and cigarette smoke.

In an instant, Xion's eyes widened. Was he really accusing her of cheating? She was in disbelief as he dug his nails into her wrists and growled. "Who was in here with you, Xion? What is his name?"

"N-N-N-N-No one!" she cried in pain.

"Oh? So was it 'No one' that smeared your make up and wrinkled your pretty little red dress?"

"Y-Yes! It was me! It was me! I wasn't with a-anybody!"

"Then explain to me how you mysteriously achieved the stench of cigarette smoke onto your clothes!" Zexion was losing his patience as he yelled causing Xion to jump back in fear. Her pale wrists were turning redder as he grasped her tightly.

"I don't know! I d-don't know! E-everyone is doing drugs!" she panicked, she wasn't about to tell him that she was in Axel's empty room. She knew other party guests were smoking outside and drinking heavily spiked eggnog and liquor. He had to believe her.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe a lying cheating whore like you? Look around you, my dear – there's plenty of predators at this little shinding!"

Feeling her blood run cold, she had no time to react as Zexion slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her by her short hair, shoving her right into the bathtub. Xion was small and turned fragile with each and every bruise and scar on her broken body; feeling her head hit the tile wall behind her, she felt something warm running down the side of her head. She had no strength to cry, had no strength to pick herself right back up, and had no strength to plead for help. She heard Zexion wash his hands and watched him adjust his clothes as he calmly walk out as if he didn't do anything. Closing the door behind him, Xion blacked out.

Maybe finally this was her chance to die in peace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Find your own way back home, bitch"

His last words she remembered hearing as she finally came to. Her head was killing her and her torn lip and sore half of her face were pleading for relief. "Don't cry, Xion, just… please… don't" she mumbled to herself as her hoarse voice scared her.

Weakly trying to find enough strength in her sore body, she got herself out of the bathtub feeling woozy and trying not to give into the dizziness. Seeing the hints of blood smeared on the tiles that her head was resting in, she slowly took her time and carefully turned the water on and cleaned the mess that Zexion left.

Cleaning her face and applying vaseline onto her lips, she made her way outside where the party was still going on as if nothing happened. Of course no one would ever know. Finally reaching the last step in pain, Xion was stopped by Axel.

"Hey pretty lady! Don't tell me you're leaving to?"

"I'm… so sorry Axel. T-Thank you for having me" she somberly walked past him as he stopped her again.

"Hey, Xion, I think you lost this!" he said handing her, her cellphone.

Unable to react surprised or even grateful, she thanked him and made her way out the house not bothering to see if Zexion was still there with his friends. At this point she could care less as she called a taxi and made her way to the emergency room to get her head checked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finally out of the hospital, Xion made the taxi driver stop a few blocks before her neighborhood. Her parents would expect her to come back with Zexion and they'd question why she took a taxi back home.

Walking the rest of the way, it gave her time to finally break down. Her blurry vision caused her to see circles and splotches of colorful objects. Houses all around her were decorated with christmas lights and the dim poles guiding her way back home – it made her relieved to see such beautiful little wonders but at the same time she was sad.

She was glad that she was fine and only needed a few stitches but what made her cry wasn't her injuries – it was the fact that she was just so tired. She was tired of it all. She was tired of feeling depressed and unhappy. She was tired of trying to be the good girl, she knew Zexion had enough evidence behind him in order to lock him up. She was used and abused and incredibly stupid for listening to the little voice in her head telling her that Zexion was just having a hard time and that he still madly and so passionately loved her.

Love wasn't being stalked and watched constantly.

Love wasn't being thrown around and injured.

Love wasn't being scared to talk to others.

Love wasn't being emotionally drained all the time.

Love wasn't waking up every night due to nightmares and crying your eyes out.

She didn't know what love was _meant_ to be, what it was _supposed_ to feel like but she knew that it had to be _better_ than whatever the hell _this_ was considered.

Not noticing which number she sent a message to due to her watery eyes, she figured it was Namine, she was the only person in her contact list other than her parents, Olette, and of course Zexion. She needed to let her know that she wasn't going to be able to have their sleepover. A simple night to be a girl, let loose, and have fun. That was quickly taken away from her by Zexion.

_I'm so sorry, Nami. Something came up, I won't be able to have our sleepover tomorrow night. I hope that you can understand and forgive me for bailing… I've… been… such a terrible friend to you lately._

_-Xi_

_..._

_-?_

_You know, last time I checked… I wasn't a girl._

_-?_

_And you're not a terrible friend._

_-?_

_You can talk to me too, ya know._

_-?_

_Anytime you know, I'll be here to listen. _

_-?_

Xion stared at the incoming text messages. Wiping away her tears, she stopped walking and checked her contact list. A new contact was added and the only name was a simple letter.

"I?" she furrowed her brows and wondered who this 'I' was. She didn't know anyone with a name starting in 'I.'

_Who is this?_

_-Xi_

_..._

_-?_

_*chuckles*_

_-?_

_You can call me..._

_-?_

_Yes? What?_

_-Xi _

_Irritum._

_-?_

"Irritum?" she stared back at her bright cellphone screen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Irritum. He told her that.

Smirking, he closed his cellphone and yawned.

He had to give himself credit, he could be pretty clever sometimes.

"Gotta say, pretty impressive, brain" he chuckled to himself, hoping that she'd respond further to him in the near future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I honestly don't know how long this story will be. Maybe a two-shot, maybe even longer than that, who knows! We'll see!

Definitely something different, all to fill my Christmas angst! LOL. Jk.

This was just an idea that kept nagging at me to write down and I can assure you that it'll be an up and down roller coaster [depending on how long it'll be] but it's not going to be some tragedy because I can't bring myself to be that cruel to Xion! I absolutely adore her and it breaks my heart to even write her like this! But as they say, "The show must go on!"

I chose to go with Zexion because he's the only one other than Vanitas that I can see working with Xion in this type of setting. Of course domestic abuse should never be glorified so please be careful ladies! Don't let your silence disable you from feeling true happiness and enjoying freedom!

The cellphone part was inspired by the manga/movie Koizora – I loved that part and that series/movie is so good!

For anyone reading my other works in progress – new chaps are coming! I'm going to update hopefully by the end of this month or next month for sure! Writer's block and KH 2.5 Remix are definitely not helping at all. Lol.

Remember to R&amp;R! Plz &amp; Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
